<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Rejection by IllusionsOfInsanity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436258">A Little Rejection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsOfInsanity/pseuds/IllusionsOfInsanity'>IllusionsOfInsanity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, For anyone new to my writing, Headcanon, Heartgold Headcanon, Post-Canon, been working on the decks of this fine ship for many years now, hello i am a veteran of this ship this is of my headcanon universe here, hello! Ill explain the headcanons inside!, you might have seen me write this ship under that label on ffn before</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsOfInsanity/pseuds/IllusionsOfInsanity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver wants to take their relationship to the next milestone, but Lyra isn't quite ready to just yet.</p>
<p>*based on a kissing prompt request from Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kotone | Lyra &amp; Silver, Kotone | Lyra/Silver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Rejection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! As the tags say this has a lot of headcanon woven into it as I've written these two for seven years at this point? Rundown of HeartgoldHeadcanon! for anyone who hasn't seen my work on FanFiction:</p>
<p>Lyra is stubborn and confident at the start, she gets a leather jacket and jeans later on instead of her usual outfit, has a gen4 based team that includes Milotic and Glaceon and she has a nifty connection to Ho-Oh.</p>
<p>If you go back and read some of my archive over there, have fun! But be warned a lot is old and the headcanon canon has shifted a bit over the years XD </p>
<p>I'll move them over here eventually :P</p>
<p>*kissing prompt: a kiss after a small rejection*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of the cavern were always peaceful to them.</p>
<p>Even now, years later, they sometimes came back to the Dragon's Den to just have a quiet moment together, away from the bustle of responsibility. As the water slowly gurgled and dripped, Lyra leaned back on her palms and closed her eyes, smiling fondly at the sound of the red dock creaking below her.</p>
<p>After a pause, there was a slight sound as Silver messed with his jacket.</p>
<p>"...Lyra?"</p>
<p>She didn't open her eyes. Instead she hummed, letting him know she was listening.</p>
<p>"Can I ask you a question," he asked softly.</p>
<p>Lyra opened one eye, the brown alight with humor. "You just did," she chuckled.</p>
<p>Silver groaned, but it was mostly just for dramatics. He rolled his eyes and leaned toward her with a halfhearted look of disapproval. "Really? You just said that?"</p>
<p>His girlfriend just laughed again and shook her head before she bounced forward, now sitting with her legs crossed akin to a pretzel. "You know I was just joking," she teased. "But," she added, her voice low as she grew serious, "of course you can ask me something. You can always talk about or ask me anything."</p>
<p>Though his silver eyes were shaded by his overgrown bangs, the warmth in them was clear alongside his smile. "Thanks." He absently pushed his bangs back a bit with his hand before he started messing with his jacket again.</p>
<p>Anxious body language. That was an interesting sign.</p>
<p>"Well, we've been dating a while now," Silver began, his eyes unfocused before they latched on to a nearby swirl of bubbles in the lake around them. He trailed off as if he was searching for the words to say before he chuckled a bit. "Couple years. Definitely the best of my life," he added hastily.</p>
<p>Lyra smiled softly and reached out to place her hand on his. "I can easily say the same," she hummed at him. He stared for a moment before he flashed her a smile. Lyra then shyly chuckled and shook her head. "Sorry, I wasn't trying to interrupt you. Please, go on."</p>
<p>"It's no big deal. You weren't really interrupting," Silver breathed back. He placed his hand atop hers as he continued to talk. "We're adults now, though, and I was thinking that maybe we could start...working towards some new milestones in our relationship," he said, though his voice shifted toward the end almost as if he was asking her a question.</p>
<p>The champion raised her brow and started messing with the zipper of her leather jacket with her free hand. "That's not what I was expecting, I'll admit, but I'm not against it." Her eyes wandered up at the stalagtites on the ceiling before she looked back down at his face. "What sort of milestones did you have in mind," she asked.</p>
<p>"Well, I was thinking... I have my own place now in downtown Goldenrod. I know it's not that great of a neighborhood and I know it's a bit far from the League, but I thought that since you were already in the city maybe you'd be...willing to move in with me," he asked hopefully, his eyes lifting up at her and scanning her face thoroughly for a reaction.</p>
<p>That was definitely unexpected, she thought to herself as she sat there. Perhaps it shouldn't have been, seeing as they were now nearing their mid-twenties and they'd been dating in a more serious fashion for five years now.</p>
<p>Still, Lyra felt her mouth open moreso than she recalled it falling open. She quickly lowered her brow and tried not to look so shellshocked at his question. Seeing his anxious face, she flashed him a smile and squeezed his hand.</p>
<p>Now then...how to say it...</p>
<p>"Silver, I..." She was already regretting the way she let her voice trail off, because now he seemed even more worried than he already was. "I'm happy that you want me to move in with you." When she saw the doubt across his face, she nudged him and gave him a smile. "Really! I mean it!" She absently tucked stray hair, the bulk of which was now in a long braid over her shoulder, behind her ear so it stopped brushing against the corner of her eye. "And while I'd like to move in with you, I'm just...not ready to right now," she explained.</p>
<p>"To be brutally honest Silver, I really prefer my place to yours. I prefer the location, it has some great restaurants and access to some cool places. The view is better and the noise is less," she elaborated. "And I <em>might</em> be locked into renting it for three years. I didn't exactly read the fine print as well as I thought I did." She gave his hand another squeeze as she tilted her head. "I want to live with you. That sounds <em>great</em>. But this is the first place I have ever lived on my own in and I really want to enjoy that and experience what that's like, at least for a little while."</p>
<p>She pressed her lips together in thought for a moment before she sighed. "I really don't want to hurt your feelings. I love you and I <em>am</em> happy that you asked me," she reassured him. "But I'm not quite ready for that yet. How about we sit down and discuss this again a few months down the line? Maybe you can move in with me or we can find a different place together, though I'd rather not pay to leave my lease early..."</p>
<p>Initially, Silver furrowed his brow. After a deep breath, his expression softened. "Okay," he replied. "I understand." He leaned back a bit, though he gave her a small smile. "I'll be honest myself, I'm a bit disappointed, but you have some fair points. As long as you want to move in together later... I'm willing to wait a while," he said.</p>
<p>Lyra smiled back at him before she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, one that made them both close their eyes for a moment, even if it was relatively brief. "Thank you for understanding," she whispered. "And thanks again for asking. When the time comes, I'm looking forward to living with you!"</p>
<p>"Me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey again! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>